Overtime Pay
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by KazumaKaname. Ikumi is fed up with Ichigo skipping work and decides to get Ichigo's cooperation by offering him some...overtime. One-shot


**A.N.: This is a request by KazumaKaname. KazumaKaname, I know this isn't quite the request like what you wanted but I couldn't quite complete the original idea. If this is unsatisfactory, I will gladly change to the original topic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Overpaid Work_

 _ **While Ichigo was powerless….  
**_ **Unagiya Shop**

Ikumi bristled with anger. Ichigo was late…again! It was five o'clock and the boy hadn't shown up yet. As much as she valued Ichigo as a hard worker he kept shirking off work! It was infuriating to Ikumi. She cared for Ichigo as if he was her little brother but she'd be damned if she'd just kept letting him skip work or calling in. She tried his phone but it was turned off. Gritting her teeth, she decided that if Ichigo wanted to do this the hard way, then she was more than willing to oblige.

Grabbing her car keys, she left the shop and hurried to her van. This time of day, she knew where Ichigo would be. If he wouldn't come to work, the work would come straight to him. As she got in, she made sure that her roll of trusty duct tape was in arms reach. Before she turned the key, however, her phone rang. Recognizing the phone number, she flipped it open and answered. "Ichigo? That better be you!"

It wasn't. However, after a minute, Ikumi's angry scowl became a wicked smile. "Yes, I'll be happy to oblige. A job is a job." Hanging up, she pocketed the phone and cranked the engine up.

The engine revved up and Ikumi took off, heading straight for Karakura High School….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura High School; Soccer Field**

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow after scoring another goal. After the soccer field had generously paid for Ichigo to join their team, he had spent the last few weeks practicing with them. It was times like these that Ichigo was glad to have gone through his ordeals as a Soul Reaper. While he may have been a normal Human, his strength and stamina were almost inhuman, making him a prize for almost every athletic club in school.

The boy walked to the sidelines and grabbed a bottle of water out of a cooler. Sitting on the sidelines were Orihime, Chad and Uryu. The trio would routinely drop by to check on Ichigo. They were glad he wasn't feeling down about losing his powers and even Uryu was supportive of Ichigo; that being said, he didn't quite like the idea of Ichigo selling his talents to the highest bidder.

"Nice game, Ichigo," Chad said, nodding at his friend.

"Thanks, Chad."

Pushing up his glasses, Uryu looked at his watch. "Hey, Ichigo. Aren't you supposed to be at Ikumi's today?" He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Skipping work sets up a poor work ethic, you know."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Uryu, Ikumi has been running me ragged lately. I need a break. Besides, she'll just get a little ticked but a few days later she'll be fine."

Orihime merely shrugged. "Well, at least you got paid by the soccer club."

Drinking down the bottle of water, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah but as soon as the season's done, I'll see if-"

 _VRRRRROOOMMMM!_

All eyes turned to the speeding van that barreled across the parking lot. Ichigo paled when he recognized that van. "See you, guys!" he said, braking off into a run. Or…well, he tried to. Unfortunately even Ichigo's stamina and speed counted for little against the internal combustion engine. The van caught up with Ichigo and swerved around him. The door opened up, revealing a very irate Ikumi Unagiya.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Ikumi shouted. Grabbing Ichigo by the neck of his shirt, she dragged Ichigo into the van. In a matter of seconds, she had bound Ichigo His friends looked on as the door closed and the van sped away. Uryu merely shook his head and sighed.

"Well…I did warn him…" Uryu said.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ikumi's Office**

Ikumi plopped a restrained Ichigo into a chair, her face covered in sweat from having to carry Ichigo so many stairs. He looked a lot heavier than he looked thanks to all of his muscle. Ichigo, gagged by a strip of duct tape, was a little fearful from the scathing glance his boss was giving him. He struggled but it was in vain.

"You have no idea how pissed I am, Ichigo!" Ikumi shouted. She pointed to the stack of papers on her desk. "I've so many jobs to do but I'm stuck having to hunt your sorry ass down when you want to play hooky!" she chastised.

Ichigo tried to speak but once again the duct tape got in the way. Rolling her eyes, Ikumi ripped it off of his mouth. Wincing from the pain, Ichigo looked up at the angry woman and gave her a scowl of his own. "You keep working me like crazy! I needed a break, Ikumi!"

Crossing her arms, Ikumi thought about how to ensure Ichigo's future cooperation. They'd been down this road before and she knew she couldn't let this cycle continue. "This is your job, Ichigo," she reminded.

"I know…but…"

Ikumi put a finger to his lips. "Ichigo, I don't want to fire you. You're a good kid and, when you show up, you're a hard worker. So how about this: I give you some… _overtime_ ," she said with narrowed eyes and a sly smile, "And we put this whole mess behind us. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal," Ichigo said without hesitation. He couldn't tell what Ikumi was thinking of with that expression on her face but right now all he wanted was to not be duct-taped to a chair. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ikumi started to peel off the tape around him. "Now what's this overtime?" he asked, gesturing to the stack of papers. "Do I have to get more eels again?"

"No," Ikumi said. "This time I specifically put on the flyer that we aren't an eel shop. I got tired after the umpteenth request. No…" she got down on her knees and started to undo the tape on his legs. "You see, Ichigo, I've been wondering just what it is that makes you so compelled to skip out on work to go do sports at schools. Since you're doing it for money, then clearly you're not doing it because you feel like pursuing a career in sports. So maybe you're doing it to get chicks to notice you," she said.

It was when Ikumi's gloved hands started to pull down his soccer shorts that Ichigo realized the position he was in. "Ikumi!" he shouted, grabbing his boss's hands in alarm after she started to tug them off. "What the hell are you-"

"Ichigo," Ikumi glared up. She yanked down Ichigo's underwear and exposed his softened manhood. "I've decided to give you a little incentive to come to work. I hope you appreciate this." Turning her attention back to Ichigo's cock, she pulled off her gloves and gripped the flaccid member, her hand stroking it to hardness. "I'd like to see those bimbo cheerleaders at your school do this!" she teased, starting to get into it herself.

Ichigo's mind threatened to short out as his boss jerked him off. Never had he ever imagined being in this situation but more than that….never could he ever expect that Ikumi's hand would be so soft! Because she always protected her hands with the rough gloves, her hand was as soft as velvet and it made Ichigo hum with content as she got him off. As Ikumi worked his shaft into full hardness, her hand glided up and down the meaty rod, Ikumi gripped the base of his shaft and halted any pleasure that had started to build inside of Ichigo. "Are you gonna show up for work from now on?"

Ichigo couldn't understand how he suddenly found himself in this odd situation but he was suddenly past the point where he cared. "Yes…" he muttered in response.

"Are you going to stop shirking off work from now on?"

"Yes…"

Grasping his cock, Ikumi vigorously started to jerk him off. "Good. Then let's get down to business." Ichigo couldn't help but groan when Ikumi let go of his cock and stood up, only to gap in complete shock as Ikumi tossed her hat onto the desk before pulling her shirt up. Her firm tits bounced as she whipped off her shirt. Getting back down between Ichigo's legs, the shirtless Ikumi went back to getting Ichigo off.

"Ikumi…" Ichigo moaned, his eyes glued to Ikumi's breasts. Being a prude, he'd never tried to sneak a peek in the girl's showers like Keigo and Mizuiro had or had indulged in pornography like most seventeen year old boys. His breath hitched as her smooth hand continued to stroke him.

Ikumi had to admit that the cock in her hands was impressive. Though she didn't have a ruler on hand she guessed that Ichigo was somewhere between eight and nine inches long with enough girth that Ikumi could hardly wrap her hand all the way around it. Having gone a long time without being with a man, Ikumi couldn't help but feel a growing arousal pool inside her.

Realizing that she was starting to get wet from stroking Ichigo's cock, Ikumi tried to maintain herself, reminding herself that she was in control of the situation. Looking up, she smirked when she saw Ichigo's face twist with pleasure. "Tell me, Ichigo," she teased as her free hand tenderly fondled his balls, "Is this your first time being touched by a woman?" she asked out of curiosity.

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. "Ye-yeah…" he said, his breathing becoming ragged as Ikumi's hand moved faster. Her touch was so good that Ichigo's hand joined her in stroking him off.

"I see," Ikumi grinned. "So that's the reason you skip work to go do sports. You want to impress the ladies so you can get some," she surmised. Letting go of Ichigo's cock, she cupped her bouncy tits and wedged Ichigo's cock between them. Ichigo gasped from the soft prison surrounding his cock as she gave him a titjob. She leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, making him squirm in the chair.

Feeling a woman's breasts mixed with her hot tongue on his sensitive head was too much for one prudish boy to endure. "Ikumi!" he grunted, throwing his head back when the feeling became too good to ignore. Ikumi was shocked at Ichigo's sudden explosion of cum, her face becoming covered in hot spunk before he shot the rest of his load all over her tits. As his orgasm died down, Ichigo sat back in the chair, feeling like his body was made of jelly.

Grabbing a rag from off the table, Ikumi cleaned herself up before standing. "Jeez, next time, Ichigo, give a woman a little warning before you blow your load," she chastised. "I don't exactly enjoy the taste of cum."

Ichigo nodded and reached to pull his pants up. He figured that Ikumi, having finished making her point, would let this whole thing slide and they'd get started on work. His assumption was wrong when Ikumi removed her belt. "Ikumi?" he gaped, sitting in the chair with his pants bunched at his feet.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Ichigo," Ikumi said, smiling as she pulled her pants down. Ichigo's heart started to beat faster again when her black underwear was revealed. Ikumi knew that despite her motherhood she still had a rocking body. Her wide, smooth hips, her round and tempting booty and her soft, creamy legs all made Ichigo's manhood start to rise up again.

Kicking out of her pants, Ikumi walked over to Ichigo and pulled his shirt up over his head. Ikumi knew that Ichigo was strong and muscular but here, with him almost completely naked, she could appreciate him in all his glory. Putting a finger to his chin, she shifted his gaze up until they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. "Get up, Ichigo," Ikumi commanded. Ichigo stood up and kicked out of his pants. Ikumi turned around and pushed the papers off her desk, making a mental note to have Ichigo clean it up later. "Ichigo, if you promise you'll come in to work on time from now on…" she turned around and smiled at Ichigo. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him close. "I'll let you feel a real woman's body. Deal?"

Being so close to his nearly naked boss, Ichigo could smell her scent and found it intoxicating. He could barely hear anything except for the sound of his heart pounding against his chest. He knew what he wanted and right now, he wanted Ikumi. "I promise, Ikumi, I'll stop skipping work."

Ikumi smiled at Ichigo's submission and put her hands on her underwear's waistband. She quickly discarded the panties and turned around, bending over atop the desk. "Go ahead, Ichigo, ravish me," she ordered. Ichigo wasn't the only one whose blood was on fire; Ikumi had gone so long without having a man in her life that when she saw how big Ichigo her loins blazed with lust.

As if his body was hypnotized by his boss's hot body, Ichigo took a deep breath and gripped Ikumi's waist. He stared at Ikumi's pink hole and felt his body shake with anticipation. Gripping his shaft, he guided his cock towards her hole. Ikumi hummed as he slid into her, her hands gripping the edges of her desk. "Mmmhhh…" she moaned as Ichigo slid into her. "You really are a big boy," she said, her pussy filled with cock. "Fuck me, Ichigo."

Ichigo tried his best to maintain control of himself as he pumped his cock into his boss. Gripping her waist tightly, he pumped slowly in and out of her, sweat beginning to roll down his back. "Like this?"

"Yes…" Ikumi moaned, bucking into Ichigo's cock. Her eyes widened suddenly when she felt Ichigo hit her sweet spots. As Ichigo slid into her, she bit down on her lip. Not even her late husband had ever gone this deep into her cunt. "Faster!" she demanded, "Harder!"

The office became filled with the sound of Ichigo's hips slapping skin. Ichigo lost himself to the feel of Ikumi's cunt, her wet walls clinging to him even as he pulled out. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her smooth back. His hands reached around her to grab her firm tits. Ichigo moaned Ikumi's name over and over as he filled her with his cunt. The desk shook as Ichigo pounded her pussy as hard as he could. "Ikumi!" he moaned into her ear, their bodies sticking together, sweat dripping down their bodies onto the desk. "You're…so tight!" he said. "You keep sucking me in!"

"That's because you're so big!" Ikumi slurred, her tongue sticking out. "Oh fuck!" she gasped as Ichigo hit her G-spot. "Harder! Harder!" she pleaded, her pussy clenching around Ichigo's cock. Her hands gripped the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. She could feel the knot in her stomach start to tighten up. She was close…so very, very close….

And then Ichigo stopped.

When Ikumi felt Ichigo pull out of her, she turned her head and glared. "Ichigo! I didn't say stop, now did I?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo took a moment to cool down before continuing. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask…if I could do you while looking at you."

Ikumi stared at Ichigo for a moment before she blushed. "My, aren't you ever the hopeless romantic?" she teased before turning around. Sitting on her desk, she laid down on her back and smiled. "Come on, Ichigo. Fuck me!" she pleaded, dipping a finger into her hole. "Make me cum!"

Ichigo got between her spread legs and slid back into her in seconds. His body melded with Ikumi's as he pounded her with all his might. The desk shook hard from his vigorous thrusts, scratching the floor beneath them. Ichigo's hands palmed her breasts, squeezing them with his rough hands. His cock slammed in and out of Ikumi's cunt, making Ikumi moan loudly. She was fortunate that her son wasn't home at the moment or things might've gotten awkward.

The knot in her stomach tightening up again, this time without fail, Ikumi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him. She could tell from his pained expression that the boy was about to cum. Ichigo returned the kiss with one of his own. When they parted, the panting boy looked at his boss with a frantic look. "Ikumi…I'm…I'm about to blow!"

"Me too!" Ikumi cried out as her body tensed. Sinking her nails into Ichigo's shoulders, she threw her head back before seeing stars. "Ohhhh!" she shrieked, her pussy squirting all over Ichigo's hips and balls.

Ichigo felt Ikumi's warm walls grip his cock and couldn't hold back anymore. "Ikumiiii!" he cried out in ecstasy, filling his boss with his cum as his balls unloaded inside of her. Ikumi pulled the boy into a bruising kiss, the two clinging to each other while atop the desk. "Mmmhhh…" he moaned into her lips, his head dizzy while she ran a hand through his hair. With what little strength he had left, Ichigo pulled out of Ikumi and walked over to his pants, getting ready to put them back on.

"And who said we were done?"

When Ichigo turned around, he saw that Ikumi was looking at him with a dirty grin. "Wha-"

Fingering her creampied hole, Ikumi smirked. "I didn't say we were done. You don't stop until I say so." Getting up, she pushed Ichigo back into the chair and straddled him. "So tell me, Ichigo, are you going to skip work from now on?" she asked, tracing his jaw.

"N-no," Ichigo replied, his cock twitching as she reached down and stroked him back to life.

"Good… now let's continue with your overtime…."

 _ **Hours later….**_

Ichigo's head rolled backward and it was clear that he had passed out. Smiling, Ikumi kissed his forehead before getting off of him. She figured she'd let him rest for an hour before sending him home. Feeling Ichigo's cum drip down her leg, she made a mental note to get a contraceptive before tomorrow. She quickly got dressed right before she heard a knocking at her door. Opening it, she saw her two clients. "Hello, Yuzu, Karin."

Both sisters could tell that Ikumi had been busy making the beast with two backs, what with her disheveled hair and her sweaty face. "Hi, Ikumi," Yuzu said, handing over a wad of cash with a red face. "Thanks for taking care of Ichigo like we asked."

"No problem," Ikumi said, pocketing the cash. "In fact, I think I might use this as something to give Ichigo an incentive," she chuckled. "But can you explain why exactly you wanted me to get your brother laid?"

Karin smiled. "Our brother is always too busy with work, school and those stupid sports teams. We figured he needed a stress-reliever."

"Well, while I'm not inclined to making this a habit, it was a pleasure doing business girls." She winked at the blushing twins. "Don't worry, I'll send your brother home in a while." As the two girls left, Ikumi closed the door and counted out the bills. She noticed that the girls had overpaid her and smiled.

"Well now, looks like me and Ichigo are due for some more overtime…."

The End


End file.
